I'm a WHAT!
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Hey. You. Yeah, you. C'mere. You've seen what it's like for most demigods when they're claimed. It's easy, right? Mom or Dad sends something. Bless you. Have a flying wombat appear over your head. Something like that. Well, guess what? I was claimed after a quest. This is the story of how I, Shazer, discovered my true heritage and godly parent. And how much it REALLY sucked for me.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Out of the purest forms of boredom...**

**I bring to you...**

**HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER**

**Actually, nope!**

**I bring to you...**

**The story of how I found out I was a demigod!**

**ROLL FILM!**

**Nico: This is BORING! Folks, you've made a REALLY big mistake!**

**Me: STZU.**

* * *

Prologue

I've always dreamed big.

When I was little, I dreamed of being really popular.

Of course, it was the opposite.

I've lived a tough past. One I don't want to talk about.

But, like I said, I dream big.

I'va fantasizes of being a Disney princess, finding my own true love. I grew up as a normal little girl.

Then my dad introduced me to Star Wars.

POOF,

There goes the GIRLY fantasies.

I dreamed of being a JEDI! I wanted to go kick DARTH VADER! I wanted to be an intergalactic HERO!

Then came school.

I was thinking, "Hey, this'll be like preschool! But for older kids!"

POOF!

There goes that fantasy.

Sure, kindergarten was easy. I learned all the normal things. I learned how to do math, how to write, how to color in the lines.

I didn't learn how to read. I learned in preschool.

However, I ignored how smart I was. How different it was. I myself soar through everything.

I started making some friends, and started singing. I experienced school lunches. I experienced a big library, not just a tiny one that was more like a CLOSET.

And I experienced my first crush. The boy who I thought was my prince. Or Jedi.

Right there and then, the library became my favorite place.

Then came first grade.

And the beginning of the worst time of my life.

There weren'tAndy bullies in kindergarten.

But, as I became the brightest star, people started taking me down.

For the first time, I experienced the thing known as "reality."

That was when the bullies taught me to hate school.

Fats-forward to fifth grade.

Life was different.

I was at a different school then. I was odder than ever. I only had one real friend, and we quickly grew apart.

I always felt so alone.

And then, I discovered why I was different.

I told my only friend, and we hardly spoke afterwards.

After that, I did everything that I could to make friends.

I sat with a group of girls that I didn't have much in common with. I joined groups. I tried clubs.

I still was the oddball.

In the first day of sixth grade, I had another big dream.

Even though I had a different DNA, I would still fit in.

My dreams were still wrong.

I had no idea what other girls talked about. I was the only choir student in choir who actually ENJOYED it.

In October, I made a friend.

We both were smart, liked Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Star Wars, Ninjago, and reading.

She was the first school friend that I could actually trust.

With her by my side, I gained some self-esteem. The self-esteem that I had lost.

In fact, my taste for the arts led me to three new friends. Who were all a year older than me.

That December, I took a stand for myself.

POOF!

There goes the scared little girl I once was.

I made friends with a guy that semester. After spring break, I made another friend, too. A girl this time.

Near the end of the school year, I befriended a seventh grader and two eighth graders.

I reported all the mean girls to my teachers, and they took care of it.

I actually had a happy memory of school.

Fast-forward to present time.

I still don't like school, but, hey! Who doesn't?!

The eighth graders are in high school, and me and the seventh grader-now an eighth grader-have drifted apart.

I'm still friends with the others though.

I'm becoming a pretty good acquaintance of another girl. We both like Harry Potter, science, art, Theater, and asdf movie.

It turns out that one of my eighth grade friends is known on here as TheShinyAmpharos12.5. How cool is that?!

I dreamed of being a demigod, too.

Before that, when I had become a Sonic fan, I dreamed of meeting Sonic.

But I wanted an adventure with Percy.

I wanted to fly with Leo.

I wanted to hang out with Hazel.

I wanted to discuss books with Annabeth.

I wanted to talk to Piper.

I wanted to clash swords with Frank.

I wanted to go to camp.

And, most of all, I wanted to kiss Nico.

But I thought that it was all just another fantasy.

A fantasy that would never come true.

So, I expected seventh grade to be normal.

Well, as normal as you can get when you're me.

Like, MORTAL normal.

DEFINITELY not demigod normal.

* * *

**CUT!**

**BTW, asdf movie is HILARIOUS!**

**"What are you doing?!"**

**"I'M PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!"**

**"I like trains."**

**"*insert train here***

**And LOADS more. **

**"MINE TURTLE!"**

**"Hello!"**

**"*BOOM*"**

**And, yes, that is all true. **

**I really grew up on Princess fantasies. **

**But then my dad was like, "Hey, I'm gonna watch Star Wars!" one night. **

**I sat behind the couch while playing with a freaking tube of TOOTHPASTE, believe it or not. **

**Oy. **

**Life is complicated. **

**Nico: This is a CRAZED story. **

**Me: Have you forgotten that I, good sir, am crazed?,**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Ms Atlantic

**YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! CAKE FOR ALL! *magically rains cake* X3**

**REVIEWS**

**I heart sea spawn: Thx!**

**EricaValdez889: Leo Fangirl alert X3! But I date Nico anyway XD!**

**ShirlyLovesPJO: Unfortunately, the whole thing was true :(. I'll stress to update though!**

**MyLyricsaremylife: Everyone says that my stories are HILARIOUS. But I stare at them, goin. "HOW THE HECK IS THIS FUNNY?!" I'M GONNA CONTINUE!**

**Hayley: OMG LONG REVIEW *faints* Yeah, I had trouble my first time around, going "DACRAP IS THIS?!" and not posting stories for about two days. Pits hard, but then you figure it all out! Until your stories get flamed -.-**

**Sonofthetrigod: Aw, thanks! I actually got an idea for the ending after I watched "Paranorman!" I was like "WHY THE HECK DID YOU KILL THAT GIRL DUDE?!" Crap, I spoiled it! :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE RANDOM CHARACTERS AND PLOT!**

* * *

Chapter One: Why I hate subs

RELA. Oh, the torture!

I was unlucky enough to get the hardest RELA teacher in the whole seventh grade.

Maybe even the whole freaking SCHOOL.

But there was a sub!

Her name was Ms. Atlantic, and she was VERY pretty.

She had BEAUTIFUL auburn hair that swept back over her shoulders, and it nearly reached her waist. Her eyes were as green as the ocean, and most of the boys in the class looked adoringly at her. I was trying to figure out how many apples she would get tomorrow, if she was still here, but I gave up around 65.

But, it seemed as if every time she looked at me, she had a soft yet sad smile playing on her lips. I didn't mind, but it was WEIRD.

As the bell rang, I made for the door. Next period was Spanish, and then lunch! And then back to Espanol.

Ms. Atlantic gave me the same smile as I left. "Shazer, I would like to speak with you near the end of school," she said in a gentle voice.

"Um, okay," I grinned sheepishly, then raced off.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF EDWARD CULLEN'S BLOOD AND GUTS***

"Are you having trouble in that class?" Glass frowned, biting on her sandwich.

It was lunchtime, and me and my friends were talking about Ms. Atlantic's mysterious summons to her office...

Gah, I've read too much Harry Potter.

I shook my head as I chewed my pizza. "You know that I'm having trouble in MATH. Speaking of trouble, when's the next update?"

Glass glared. On FanFiction, she ran a PJO second generation story and was known as TheShinyAmpharos12.5. "I still haven't started Chapter Five yet, woman!"

**(A/N: She really hasn't. Shame, that's the chapter when everyone's brains explode too.)**

"Most subs don't act like that," Far. Argued, drinking her Powerade.

"GIVE ME THE POWERADE, YOU MOTHA*beep*!" Desti yelled, leaning across the table for some poor guy's Powerade.

That woman must learn to cut down on her coffee.

"There MUST be a reason!" Becc argued, looking up from her Zelda book.

"I'm not so sure," New admitted.

"Well, WHATEVER it is, I'll find out after the deliveries for seventh period," I decided.

"In the meantime..." Glass declared, lifting a blue bag with whiTe lettering from her lunch bag, "Who wants Star Wars gummies?"

"ME!" we all yelled at once.

That s the last time that would see any of my friends for weeks.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF RANDOM GOLF CLUBS***

"Are you sure that Ms. Atlantic wanted to see you RIGHT now?!" Robin argued as we walked towards the classroom with a cheddar bay biscuit and a drink that we had made in seventh period, aka Foods for Today.

"Yeah, plus there's no class."

"What could it be?"

I shrugged, then knocked. Then I took the biscuit and drink from Robin. "Take the platter back, I can handle this," I assured her.

"Whatever you say," Robin decided, and walked back to class.

I wonder what would have happened if I had never walked into the classroom.

I shifted my backpack, which I had brought in case the bell rang before I got back to Foods for Today.

The door opened.

"Ah, there you are? What did you bring?" Ms. Atlantic smiled again, but the smile seemed even more melancholy than before.

"Um, I made this in Foods for Today," I smiled nervously and handed her the biscuit and drink.

"Why, thank you! May we talk now?" She walked to her desk, and motioned for me to seat in a nearby desk.

"Um, sure." I sat on the desk.

"Now, how has school been?"

Geez, what is she, some long-lost relative?

"Pretty good, I suppose."

"Anything unusual?"

"Besides that girl from last semester not knowing who Shakespeare was?"

**(A/N: I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT IT REALLY HAPPENED!)**

She laughed. "No, just...strange weird."

"That was strange."

Now that she mentioned it...

For SOME reason, the water fountains near my Foods for Today class weren't working.

One day, I forgot that, and tried to get a drink of water. And water came out!

"Well, this water fountain that wasn't supposed to be working worked for me once."

She stayed quiet. "It's sooner than I expected."

"What? What is?" I wriggled a little.

"Have you seen anyone...act strange around you?"

Only my whole freaking LIFE.

"Is there a serial killer in the building?"

Ms. Atlantic stood, and took my hand. "I am sorry."

Okay. Brain, make my body freak out.

"What are you doing?"

"This will have to be explained...so many memory wipes..."

"WHAT?! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" I tried to yank away, but her grip was as strong as iron. I looked at her eyes, which were now glowing some crazy shade of green.

"I am sorry," she whispered, touching my forehead lightly with her finger.

Suddenly, the world began burning away. Like in "Paranorman" when Norman went to the past.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! HELP! HELP! HELP!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I was standing in a black room.

"Hello?"

And then I started falling.

Falling?

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" I grabbed the edge of something, but my fingers began to slip.

"HELP! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" I yelled as I lost my grip and fell.

I had no idea how far I had fallen by the time that I lost consciousness.

***What** **happened?! Stayed tuned after this random line break***

"Is she okay?!"

"Is she a demigod?!"

"Why did she come from the trash can?"

The WHAT?!

I opened my eyes.

"Hey, she's awake!" a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes said.

She looked familiar...where was she from?

As I tried to remember, a piercing pain echoed through my mind. "OW!"

"Everybody, give her some air!" a boy said. He leaned over me. "Who are you?"

The boy had curly black hair and eyes, and was kinda cute, come to think of it. He also had an olive complexion, and wore a black jacket.

"Um, Shazer...I think."

"Do you have amnesia?"

I propped myself up on my elbows. "No, I remember everything fine. My family, my friends, my school, and-"

Wait a sec...

I remembered getting ON the bus this morning, and then getting OFF it.

I had NO memory whatsoever of the bus ride itself.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, sitting up suddenly. "I CAN'T REMEMBER THE BUS RIDE!"

"The WHAT ride?!" a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes demanded.

"The bus ride! It's like...I don't know...cut out of my memory or something!"

I tried to remember as much of my life as possible.

From my first memory to getting a book order in the fourth grade: Fine.

But a section had been removed from the book order.

And when I got the books, there was a black hole where some of the books should've been.

As I searched through my memories more and more, books, images, posters, journal pages, heck, even WHOLE ENTIRE DAYS had been cut out!

I couldn't remember half of my profile on FF, and half of the stories that I had favorited!

OH MY GOD!

"Is something wrong?" the guy in black asked.

I tried to calm myself down. "I think somebody just went tommy memory bank and cut out random stuff from my head."

And then I fainted.

* * *

**Guess what has been removed from my head!**

**LE RANDOM QUOTE:**

**"I like singing!"**

**"I like dancing!"**

**"I like trains."**

**"*insert train here*"**

**ASDF MOVIE QUOTE HAS BEEN MADE. **


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Meow. **

**Meow meow. **

**Meow meow meow. **

**Meow meow meow meow. **

**Translation: I. Feel like. Meowing my head. Off today right now. **

**REVIEWS**

**The Typhoon Sentinental: Aw thanks! **

**GirlHayle: *faints from the sheer amounts of the characters* Um, yeah. I suppose that I could use some background characters. Luccey? I'm not too sure...Anyway, glad that you're still reading! You're one of my coolest reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!**

**Translation: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF PJO ALREADY, PEOPLES!**

* * *

Chapter Three: WAKE UP!

When I came to, I was drenched.

I'm gonna murder whoever thought that was funny.

"Alright, WHO DRENCHED ME?!" I yelled.

Those who knew me knew better than to piss me off!

I was still in that pavilion, but, this time, everyone had moved back.

I caught sight of two boys giggling in the background. One of them held an empty bucket in his hands.

"You."

The boys stopped.

I marched over, surprised that the water wasn't steaming off me. "You think that's it's FUNNY to drench me in water, AND NOT APOLOGIZE?,"

"Hey, we're kids of Hermes! It's in our BLOOD to prank!" the taller insisted.

"Blood or no blood, that was a BAD idea," I growled.

Not, I'm barely five feet, so the shorter of the two was practically a full head taller than me, but I was SO mad that they actually seemed terrified.

"We're sorry! Please don't hurt us!"

I stared them down. "You'd BETTER me."

"Hey, where did all the water go?" someone interrupted.

I turned around to see the owner of the voice.

She had brown hair and glasses, and brown eyes as well. She looked like an older version of me. "Where is it?"

I looked at myself. My clothes were still damp, as my hair, but my shoes were dry. "I don't know. Should my shoes be wet?

As melodies for my footprints, I saw that the closer I approached the two people who wake people up RUDELY, the lighter my footprints got, until they disappeared altogether.

Well, that was creepy. Especially since it takes awhile for my shoes to dry.

I must've been pretty mad.

She looked at me intently. "Who's your parent?"

"My what?" Oh! She must want to know who my family is. "Well, I have three younger brothers. Youngest is sweet, middle one's okay, oldest is pain in the neck. We all live with our parents, whose names are-"

"Parents? Not parent?"

"Um, no. Why? Is it some sort of qualification, like some weird lady showing up at your school?"

"Was she old?" This time, the speaker was a good-looking guy with black hair and green eyes.

I shook my head. "She was young, and very pretty. She was the sub for my RELA class, too."

"Doesn't sound like a monster," someone commented.

The guy studied me for a moment.

"Monster? Like, Bigfoot? What is this, some sort of monster-killing camp?" I asked.

The guy said, "That's one thing that we do."

"Geez, no wonder why there isn't many Loch Ness sightings."

The guy cracked a smile, then offered his hand. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Shazer." As I shook his hand, I got the feeling that I should've known him. Was he someone famous, perhaps?

"Nico," Percy said, turning to the boy in the black jacket. "Could you show Shazer to the Big House?"

"Um, sure." Nico walked towards a door, and I followed.

My jaw dropped when he opened it.

There was people flying on magical PEGASI! There were people scaling a rock wall with LAVA pouring down it! Heck, there was so many cabins that I lost count!

A girl flew by on a Pegasus. "Hey, Nico! New camper?" she yelled.

"Yup, Lacy," Nico replied.

I finally closed my jaw, lest flies cometh in. "What IS this place?!"

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF MCDONALD'S***

"This is Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said.

Me and Nico were now at the Big House-and, YES, it WAS big-and he had just introduced me to one of the people who was in charge of this place.

Chiron had a wheelchair, and some absurd part of me wondered if someone had broken them at this place.

"Half-blood? Like, demigods?" I asked.

Chiron and Nico stared. "How did you-"

"Um, I have an encyclopedia of Greek mythology at home." This wasn't a lie.

"So you know who Chiron is?"

"Son of Kronos, whose Roman name is Saturn? Yeah."

Chiron stood up. I stared in amazement as his lower half turned in the lower half of a horse. "You're a centaur," I whispered.

"Ah. Of course, you should know that I am gentler than my cousins."

Nico snorted. "Godzilla's gentler than them."

I made a mental note NEVER to encounter them.

"So you live with both your parents?" Chiron asked.

I nodded. "And my three LITTLE brothers, one with the mentality of a two-year-old. He's such a crybaby!"

"And you are sure that they are not demigods?"

"My parents DEFINITELY got married before I was born. So I'm sure that they're the results of that binding."

Chiron didn't seem to approve my choice of words.

"So how do I find out who my godly parent is?"

Nico smirked. "Oh, that's easy."

"Um, how is that easy" That kid's smile was starting to freak me out.

His smirk deepened. "Obviously, we take a little test."

* * *

**HA HA HA! CLIFFHANGERS! MWAHAHAHAHA*loud coughing fit***

**Yeah, I know that the Bigfoot thing was out there. **

**But EVERYONE who watches the news KNOWS that people are reporting hearing him!**

**Gee, I sure hope that he's real!**

***sudden thought* OH MY GODS. **

**WHAT IF THE MONSTERS THAT WE'VE HEARD OF ARE ACTUALLY REAL GREEK MONSTERS?!**

**Meow Meow Meow**

**Translation: Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	4. Chapter 4: Testing 123! Testing 123!

**UGH, TESTS. I HATE THEM. **

**But there's one is this chapter though :(.**

**REVIEWS**

**GurlHayly: You can't date Nico if you're a daughter of Hades. Sorry, but that's not allowed. You can't date people from your own cabin. Two kids from the Athena cabin can't date each other, for example. But I'll try to put her in...Artemis? Um, I'm sorta a Hertames fan. Sheesh, imagine MrsEDarcy. She'll SCREAM if she's sees your review! Plus, you can't have two godly parents, otherwise you'll be a god.**

**Max and the Halfblood Princess: Hey you should! *claps hands* YOU FIGURED IT OUT! In the story, my memory was wiped of Percy Jackson! COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**The Typhoon Sentinel: Bleah, I HATE spellcheck. Glad ya thinks its good :)!**

**Guest: If they were, I would run around, SCREAMING my head off. OUT OF PURE EXCITEMENT!**

**So now you know that this mysterious woman wiped my memory of Percy Jackson.**

**Please note: Apollo's name didn't change, unlike the other gods, when the Romans took over.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Percy: No you don't. **

**Me: What?**

**Percy: You don't own nothing. **

**Me: I don't own nothing?**

**Percy: Nobody owns nothing. Nothing owns itself. **

**Me: *facepalms* We'll return to Author Notes, right after I beat this guy up. **

**Percy: NO, WAIT!**

***screen has static***

* * *

Chapter Four, I think: Testing 123! Testing 123!

"So you know who the gods are, right?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. Are you saying that I'm a demigod?"

"You're holding a celestial bronze goblet. Regular mortals can't touch celestial bronze."

I took another stare at the goblet. It was definitely made from a medal that I didn't recognize.

"And that concludes the first test."

Well, this was easy.

"So then we try to find out which god is my parent?"

Nico whistled. "You're catching on pretty fast."

I nodded.

"Why, yes, of course."

"So we can knock the maiden gods off the list: Hestia, Artemis, Juno, Minerva-"

"Actually, Minerva-er, Athena-has demigod children."

I laughed nervously. "Um, no she doesn't. There's no myths about them."

"Not EVERY demigod has a myth, dude."

I was not liking this dude's attitude.

"Well, I don't think that EVERY demigod has a brain. And YOU, sir, are helping me prove that theory right."

It took him about four seconds to process what I said.

"HEY!" He leaped up, not looking all that happy.

"Calm down please," Chiron told us.

Nico sat down, looking like he was ready to strangle me.

I looked smugly at him.

"Why did you start naming the gods' Roman forms?" Chiron asked.

"I-I don't know!" I shrugged. "It just came out like that."

"Try naming them again."

So I did.

"Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hermes, Dionysus, Hera, Minerva, Pluto, Mars, Apollo, Diana, and Neptune."

I blinked. "Um, okay. That's weird."

Chiron and Nico gave me weird looks.

"Look, guys, I don't know why I keep switching from Greek to Roman! Maybe it's the stress of finding out that I'm a demigod!"

"Or maybe you're a Roman demigod."

I blinked. "What?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Wow, you thought that it was only the GREEK versions of the gods who had kids?!"

"I didn't know! I mean, the Romans adapted the Greek myths, and changed a bunch of names."

"She's right, Nico," Chiron confirmed.

Nico kept his mouth shut.

"So there's more than one thing to test for."

Chiron nodded solemnly.

"Well, how do I find out which version my parent is?"

Chiron said something that I didn't recognize.

"Um, what was that?"

"This is how you find out," he said.

"How?" I answered.

"Why are you guys speaking in Latin?" Nico asked.

I shook my head. "We're using English."

"Uh, no you're not."

"It SOUNDS like it."

"Actually, I spoke first in Ancient Greek, then I switched to Ancient Latin."

"WHOA!" I was shocked. "I'm bilingual?!"

"If you put it that way..." Nico trailed off, tossing a black sword up and down in the air.

"Do the Romans live here, with the Greeks?" I asked.

Chiron shook his head. "They live in California."

If I had any water, I would've down a spit take. "You're kidding me! I was BORN in California!"

"How long did you live there?"

"Oh, about two-and-a-half. We moved to Texas when the gas prices started to rise. My parents met in Tennessee in college, and moved to Cali when my dad started law school. I was born two months after their wedding.

"So you're a premie?"

I glared at Nico. "I was conceived at their COLLEGE, DUH."

Chiron rolled his eyes. "Well, if it was near Nashville, you could be a child of Apollo."

Nico shuddered. "Just don't go off and started sprouting haikus."

"Don't worry, I prefer singing to Japanese poems, even if I AM off-key."

Before anyone answered, a girl with creamy dark skin and curly brown hair rushed in.

"Chiron," she gasped, "Monsters! At the lake!"

"Monsters, Hazel?" Chiron seemed doubtful. "That's highly unlike-"

BOOM!

Screams echoed throughout the camp.

Chiron pulled a bow and arrow off the table. "Hazel, please get our newest Roman demigod, Shazer, a weapon," he ordered, then galloped off. Nico ran after him.

I turned to Hazel. "Weapon?"

"Of course! All demigods need weapons! Nice to meet a fellow Roman! I'm Hazel," she added, sticking out her hand.

I shook it. "Shazer."

"Let's get down to the weaponry."

***What weapon do I get?! Stay tuned after this random line break***

Since I'm about to fight a monster, I'll have you know the weaponry is big and full of weapons.

"Sword?" The sword was so heavy, I dropped it instantly.

"What about a bow and arrow?"

I shook my head. "I'm no good at that."

While Hazel scamperEd off for another weapon, I dug through a pile.

And I saw them.

Two daggers, one Celestial Bronze, and the other gold. I picked them up, and they seemed to match me perfectly.

"I think I found something!" I yelled to Hazel, who came running back.

She barely gave the weapons a glance. "Let's go!"

We both came running out, and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the monster.

I yelled immediately, "IT'S THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!"

The monster looked like an ancient Plesiosaurus, what with its flippers and razor-sharp teeth.

The camper surrounding it were busy trying to kill it, but it swiped them away with its looooooooooooooong neck.

That Percy dude kept on forcing the water to crash down on it.

I barely had time to notice how weird this was when the monster saw me.

It opened its mouth and hissed. "You."

Apparently, the other campers heard it too, because a few screamed, and some dropped their weapons so that they could cover their ears.

"Your father will never now that you exist, worthless girl," it told me.

Gripping my daggers, I stared the monster down. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled.

The monster grinned, a horrible sight. "My mistress wants you dead. She wants your father to watch you suffer. She wants you to revisit your path."

I wanted to cry. I hated my past. Instead, I kept my ground. "Who's your mistress?"

The thing smiled again. "You have heard of her. Her name is-"

Suddenly, it's face contorted into one of pain, and my daggers were sticking out of it. I let my jaw drop, and stared at my hands. How did I DO that?!

The monster screamed, and turned into a billowing cloud of dust. It was SO big that I erupted into a coughing fit.

As the dust finally cleared, I could see that familiar Percy fellow, staring at me in shock. After a few minutes, he wordlessly handed me my daggers. And then he said the words that I never expected to WVER hear:

"I think you might need a quest."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**Forgive me if the prophecy that comes next chapter is all messed up, I was tired.**

**Wow, this chapter is long. **

**RANDOM QUESTION: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	5. Chapter 5: Prophecy this, prophecy that

**Me: *arriving at school***

**Science teacher: *walks by, wearing "nerd" glasses, a hat, oversized fake gold chain necklace, and pants are sagging slightly***

**Me: HOLY $ 7(£#,€#,€} ERROR ERROR CANNOT COMPUTE. 404 MIND NOT FOUND.**

**(If you got the 404 joke, congrats, you're an official geek/nerd.)**

**I had to fight the urge ALL DAY to yell "YOUR DIAPER IS FULL!" when I saw a teacher with sagging pants O.o**

**REVIEWS**

**7NationArmy: *sits in emo corner* Look, Shazer is me. AND I'M A GIRL! JUST BECAUSE I'M A TOMBOY DOESN'T MAKE ME A GIRL!**

**Nico: You hate it when I call you a girl though. **

**Me: *SLAP***

**Anyway..."Dude, where's my salad?! "I AM your salad!" I could quote ASDF ALL day! YAY WAFFLES! As, thanx for de cookies! OM NOM NOM NOM...Yeah, me and Nico are off to a rough start, aren't we? Of course, I haven't acquired my golf club yet. HARRY POTTER FTW!**

**The Typhoon Sentinel: YAY! **

**I heart sea spawn: Well, this prophecy was made on de SPOT.**

**Hayley: Whoa! Interesting backstory! Well, I won't mind if you publish Haylico stories, because I also like Thalico. So you and the Mercury kid are arguing? Love-hate relationships! Man, those are da BEST. **

**EkatAthenaDigod: YES, YES OF COURSE. Say, did your heart stop when you read the last page of "Trust No One?" I SWEAR mine did.**

**Disclaimer: *insert elves popping up with tiny musical instruments here***

**Elves: *play fanfare***

**Me: NO, NO MUSIC!**

**Elf: *slam tuba on the ground and shove other elf out of the way***

**Me: Anyway, I do NOT own PJO!**

**WHOEVER GUESSES WHICH MOVIE I GOT THAT FROM CORRECTLY GETS A SHOUTOUT IN ONE OF MY STORIES!**

* * *

Chapter...Five? I hope: Prophecy this, Prophecy that

Well, I'm gonna skip the cleanup and some of the other stuff, since it's BORING, and skip ahead to the meeting.

Oh, yes. There was a freaking MEETING.

Apparently, this "mistress" business was freaking everyone out. Something about a goddess named Gaia.

This was getting pretty complicated.

"So, let me get this straight," I said. "Somebody wants to kill me, and, since my godly dad hasn't claimed me yet, I need a quest."

Percy nodded.

I was in a room of the Big House, and I was with some other demigods. Hazel and Nico were there, along with some others named Frank, Elizabeth, Hayley, Leo, Piper, Annabeth (the blonde girl from earlier), Piper, and Jason.

"A quest, as in...trying to find something for someone?"

Piper shook her head. "Like trying to find someone or something that could destroy the world and destroy her or it."

"So not trying to find Professor Slughorn's hat or butterbeer mug?"

**(A/N: If you caught that reference, you get cookies (::)!)**

"Who?"

I simply stared. "You need to read more."

"I'm dyslexic. In fact, most of us are."

"Then watch the movies."

Piper didn't answer.

"So we need to wait for Rachel to come, right?" Hayley said, swinging her legs in circles and looking at me with luminous silver eyes.

Man, I was jealous of her eyes. I've always wanted silver eyes.

"Well, she's arriving soon," Elizabeth (brunette from earlier) verified.

Hayley grinned. "This'll be so FUN!"

And then the door opened.

A redhead with curly hair and freckles stood in the doorway, wearing a blue shirt and jeans. "Need a prophecy?"

I tried to restrain myself from asking if she was Ginny Weasley.

"Sure." Jason jerked his head towards me. "Shazer, meet Rachel, the camp Oracle. Rachel, this is Shazer, a Roman demigod. Her dad hasn't claimed her yet."

Rachel looked at me, and I SWEAR TO GOD that her green eyes were staring RIGHT INTO MY FREAKING SOUL.

She looked away. "Something's blocking me. Usually, I can make a good guess, but I can't even guess."

I think I knew what was blocking her. My past.

"So, you ask Rachel a question," Annabeth informed me. "And she answers with a prophecy."

Well, isn't this just the most fun thing ever?

But, instead, I swallowed my fear and pride and asked, "How can I find my father?"

Rachel's eyes glowed a vibrant green, and her body jerked violently. I fell off my STOLL onto my butt, and watched as a green mist surrounded her.

She began hissing in an unworldly voice.

_"Purple and blue mix so well,_

_The heroes shall descend to the depths of hell_

_The Seven keep watch in the sky_

_One of the heroes will surely die_

_The sea be saved by death's one son_

_This godly war is far from done."_

As soon as it had started, it stopped.

The mist disappeared, and her eyes returned to normal.

She shook her head. "What did I say?"

I couldn't answer. My jaw was hanging open, and I was mumbling about how the serum from the 39 Clues should never be made, because it was a tool that killed thousands.

Frank gave me a weird look. "Who's Dan?"

I shut my mouth. "Dan Cahill, from a cool book series."

"I'll have to check it out later."

Gues he wasn't a dyslexic.

"Did I really say that?" Rachel murmured as Leo explained what happened.

Leo nodded. "Fraid so."

Rachel shuddered.

"Now what?" I said.

"You choose three companions for your quest," Percy said.

Death's one son, eh?

"Look, I'm pretty sure that prophecy mentioned Nico, so he'll have to come along. It's only logical," I decided.

Nico didn't even notice. Man, I'm gonna kill him soon.

"And Hayley. I just have a feeling."

Hayley perked up. "This'll be AWESOME!"

"And Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up from her book. "What?"

"Wait. A quest can only have three members, since three is a sacred 'd Kindly Ones. Three Fates. Three godly sons of Kronos," Chiron argued.

"Well, there'll be THREE girls. And I'll have THREE companions. And there'll be THREE demigods that have been claimed," I pointed out.

"Plus, Annabeth did the same. And HER quest was successful!" Percy added.

I shot him a grateful smile.

I didn't know why, but I knew that I needed all of them on my quest.

And that, without any one of them, I'd die.

* * *

**Woot woot! YEAH!**

**Question of the day: DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?! (I'm surprised nobody's realized what this question thing is leading up to.)**

**Anyway...**

**I had an idea for an EPIC Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys fic, and if you don't know who they are, your parents don't love you. They ALWAYS give you the books when you're a kid!**

**And it'll crossover with some of my other fav book series about detectives, along with a surprise guest appearance!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	6. Chapter 6: That isn't lemonade

**YAY FOR QUICK UPDATES!**

**First off, I'm gonna clear something up. **

**Chiron first spoke to me in Ancient Greek, which I didn't understand, and then he used Latin, which I DID understand. My demigod powers got activated after I learned that I was a demigod. Which means that I'm starting to think of the gods in Roman terms. **

**REVIEWS**

**sonofthetrigod: Good to have ya back, buddy! YES, YOU GOT IT! It IS from "Rise of the Guardians!" I told my mom once that my idea of a Christmas classic was "Rise of the Guardians." She didn't agree XD. Yeah, that caused some confusion. Yeah, the weird lady erased PJO from my head, or I'd have FREAKED OUT!**

**rrfanmn: You caught on! YAY! COOKIES FOR YOU! (::) (::) (::)**

**Hayley: Yeah, got the whole background story. Hope ya make an account soon! Heh. Hey, do you like Skillet, Three Days Grace, Basshunter, or 30 Seconds to Mars? They are AWESOME! Man, I'm jealous of yor Gothicness. I wanted black hair and violet eyes SO BADLY! But my mom will NEVER approve. Or my dad, for that matter. Daddy doesn't really like Nico. **

**I heart sea spawn: What? Elves with trumpets. In Harry Potter. Sorry, but that was from "Rise of the Guardians." YES. THEY ARE AWESOME. Aw, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt that Rick Riordan goes to school, where I spend most of my time during the week, peeps. **

* * *

Chapter Six (I'm sure!): What is this powder?

Well, I was certainly getting used to this demigod business.

So far, I was starting to think of the gods in Roman terms, so I would think "Juno this" and "Minerva that." Must've started after I realized that I was a demigod.

"So," I said as we left, "where do I sleep?"

Percy shrugged. "Well, we don't know who your parent is, so you'll have to sleep in the Hermes cabin."

"The Mercury cabin? Where's that?"

PPercy pointed to a ramshackle cabin that looked like it could collapse any second now. "That's it."

"At least I'll remember which one it is. Where's your cabin?"

Percy pointed towards a cabin that smelled faintly of the sea, and was a beautiful sea green. It reminded me of the beach house that my family and some family friends would rent over summer, down at Galveston. "Thats the Poseidon cabin."

"Neptune." I walked towards it. "Are you the only occupant?"

Percy grimaced. "You know the sons of Kronos."

**(A/N: Look, either spellcheck messed up, or Rick Riordan forgot thatit's actually spelled CRONUS.)**

"Neptune, Pluto, and Jupiter, right?"

Percy nodded. "Well, the whole World War II thing was this clash between their kids. So they swore not to have any more."

"And they broke it."

"Well, Hades didn't. Hazel died, but came back. Nico's her half-brother, and he rescued her. Alecto, one of the Kindly Ones, put him and Bianca, his older sis, in a place where time didn't affect them like it did us. So they stayed like that, until a few years ago."

"Is Bianca around?"

"She died."

"Oh. What about Jupiter?"

Percy pointed to a tall and majestic cabin that looked more like a temple. "Jupiter fell for a Hollywood starlet, and they had Thalia. Then, in his Roman form, he had Jason."

"Jason had an older sister?

"Has. But Thalia isn't around right now. She's a member of the Hunt?"

I whistled. "Like Diana's hunt?"

Percy nodded. "And then there's me. I was the subject of this HUGE prophecy. So far, though, Dad doesn't have any Roman kids."

"What about daughters?"

Percy shook his head. "They're pretty rare. I think the last one survived the Titanic."

"That was over A FREAKING HUNDRED YEARS AGO!"

Percy nodded. "I know."

Just then, someone came barreling out of the Neptune cabin. "PERCY,"

"HOLY COW!" I yelped, jumping aside and watching Percy get knocked over. "I thought you didn't HAVE any siblings!"

"Not DEMIGOD siblings!" Percy answered before getting knocked over. "OOF! Easy, Tyson!"

"Percy! Where's Ella?" The guy-Tyson, I presumed-turned around to face me.

I nearly had a heart attack.

He had ONE. SINGLE. FLIPPING. EYE. "New camper?"

I couldn't saw a word. I was FROZEN. My jaw didn't even unhinge!

"Um, yeah. Shazer, this is Tyron, my Cyclopes half-brother. Tyson, this is Shazer, a new camper. She's undetermined."

He said it like it was a disease.

"Um, nice to meet you." I unfroze and shook Tyson's hand. It was warm, and slightly damp.

"Thanks! Now, to find Ella!" Tyson lumbered off.

"Who's Ella?" I asked.

"Tyson's girlfriend. She's a harpy."

Once again, my jaw dropped.

"Don't worry. After Ms. O'Leary, you'll get used to it."

"Ms. WHO?!"

"WOOF!"

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF TAYLOR SWIFT ALBUMS***

Well, it turns out that Ms. O'Leary is Percy's big, energetic hellhound.

Emphasis on "BIG" and "ENERGETIC."

After a nice shower that got rid of the dog slobber, I changed into a Camp Jupiter shirt and shorts. I also found a spare pair of combat boots, which fit quite nicely. There was also a double scabbard for my daggers, which nobody had recognized.

Yet.

I walked into the dining pavilion. It looked pretty crowded, but it looked like everyone was sitting at the right tables.

A bunch of buff kids sat around a red table. The only one that wasn't so buff was a girl with black hair and black eyes. However, something about her stance told me that she was a leader, and not to cross her. Frank was sitting with them as well.

Leo sat with some kids that were buff as well, and he looked like the Joker at a Hulk convention.

Piper looked bored with a bunch of guys and girls dressed in pink, checking their looks, and gossiping.

Jason at alone at a different table. So did Hayley.

Elizabeth and Annabeth sat with a lot of other blondes, and I wondered if they ever got any dumb blonde jokes beacuse of that.

Hazel and Nico ate at a black table, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Percy and Tyson sat at a sea green table, along with a...harpy, I suppose.

"Um, Percy? Where do I sit?" I asked him.

"Over there," he pointed.

I looked at his direction and saw a crowded table. The two people that seem to be making most of the trouble were two brunette curly-haired boys with blue eyes. I walked towards them nervously, not sure how to introduce myself.

One of them looked up as I walked closer. "Hey, weren't you that new girl that Percy mentioned?"

Surprised, I nodded.

He grinned. "I'm Connor, and this is my bro, Travis." Travis waved, then resumed trying to pick somebody's pocket. "Got anything worth stealing?"

Hmm...time to build a reputation.

"My brain."

"Why?"

"You're in use of one, obviously."

Connor laughed. "Man, that was a good one." He scooted over so that I could sit down.

Grinning, I sat downm ready to bite into my burger. I didn't realize how hungry I was!

"Here is your cup, madam," a pretty girl with flowing black hair and small little bumps on her head said, handing me a cup. Just before she turned away, I caught sight of cool, clear sea green eyes. Unlike Percy's, though, these were filled with hatred and desperation, and a theist for something. Revnge, perhaps?

"Um, thanks?" I looked at the goblet. It had some lemonade in it, but it was more of a sickly yellow color, instead of the vibrant yellow it usually was.

"Oh, well," I shrugged. Then I bit into my burger.

Connor looked curiously at my goblet. "Funny. Since when did the nymphs give campers goblets? In fact, I don't even recognize her."

"Um, okay."

I started to get thirsty, so I raised the goblet to my lips.

And then I stopped.

It...smelled funny. Like, rubber.

"Does this smell like lemonade to you?" I asked Connor, handing it to him.

He smelled it, thought for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "IT'S POISON!"

The pavilion went dead silent.

Chiron came galloping over. "What happened?"

"Chrion, someone tried to poison her goblet!" Connor insisted, handing Chiron the goblet.

He took it a took a sniff, and his jaw dropped. "Pit scorpion venom..."

"Scorpion?" I started shivering a little. "Who would want me dead THAT badly?!"

"Who gave this to you?," Chiron demanded, looking stressed and worried.

"A pretty nymph with long black hair and these weird bumps on her head. She also had sea green eyes."

Percy shook his head. "Shes not a nereid or naiad, that's for sure. The camp is too far from the lake."

Chiron turned towards me, and said, "In the morning, you're leaving on your quest."

* * *

**Hokay, there is NOT a thing between me and Conner. We're just friends.**

**Question of the day: DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?!**

**And I won this battle between me and my friend, Gem, who thinks I am DESTINED to end up with this fictional boyfriend dubbed Ditto she made for me. **

**So she was making a scene where he died, because after I told her TSA12.5 was shipping me and Nico, she thought I didn't love Ditto anymore, and we got into this OUTRAGEOUS online battle. **

**But now Ditto is staying alive and she knows that I stil kinda like him. (But I never approved of him in the first place.)**

**Man, my bro is taking awhile to beat Super Mario Galaxy 2. Oh, well. Sonic Generations sometime later. **

**GUESS THIS QUOTE!**

**"Hello, what have we here?!"**

**Oh, good Lord. My bro is now entering Bowser Jr.'s castle.**

**And he only has thirteen lives!**

**Well, if you get that quote correctly, you are a true fan of its creator!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
